miracles
by Louise Malone
Summary: ou comment Rosalie et Emmett ont vaincu la stérilité!


_**Voici un petit OS, pour lequel je me suis entièrement inspirée de faits réels, concernant des gens que je connais personnellement, mais ce qui arrive à Rosalie et Emmett dans cette fic est en réalité arrivé à deux couples distincts dans la vraie vie ! J'ai fusionné^^**_

Rosalie pleurait.

Elle portait une magnifique robe noire, près du corps, ses bijoux étaient assortis et splendides. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, sa coiffure frisait la perfection, et malgré ses larmes son maquillage n'avait pas coulé.

Mais Emmett avait décidé de ne rien lâcher.

Pour une fois qu'il lui tenait tête…

« Une dernière fois, Rose. Vraiment. C'est la seule chose que je veux pour mes 30 ans ! »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et malgré sa propre souffrance, Emmett était déterminé.

Il tendit la main et la passa sur la joue de sa femme.

Le serveur, affolé, déposa un thé devant Rose et une glace quasiment monstrueuse devant Emmett et bâtit en retraite.

Emmett soupira.

« Rosalie…S'il te plait… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est FINI ! Je n'y crois plus, voilà tout ! »

« Ma chérie…Tu as 27 ans ! »

« Oui ! OUI justement ! J'ai 27 ans et je suis stérile ! Tu entends ? STERILE ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Les examens n'ont rien trouvé de concret ! »

« Emmett ! Sois un peu réaliste ! On essaye d'avoir un bébé depuis 5 ans ! 5 ANS EMMETT ! Et j'ai déjà eu 4 FIV ! Et je n'ai JAMAIS été enceinte ! Alors même si on se sait pas pourquoi je suis bel et bien STERILE ! »

« Une dernière fois, parce que j'ai un bon pressentiment ! »

« Emmett…On a envoyé le dossier d'adoption il y a 3 mois ! On devrait nous proposer un bébé à adopter d'ici quelques semaines peut-être ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tenter une FIV qui ne servira à rien ! On devrait plutôt mettre cet argent de coté pour le bébé qu'on nous confira peut-être ! »

Emmett lui serra la main plus fort :

« Une dernière FIV, sinon c'est MOI qui le vivrai mal ! J'y tiens vraiment, Rose»

Rosalie le dévisagea.

« Bon. D'accord. Mais tu viens avec moi pour TOUT ! »

Emmett sourit et afficha un grand sourire.

Ils ne dirent rien à leur famille.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà plusieurs neveux et nièces, que Rose adorait littéralement, mais quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, chez les parents d'Emmett et quand ils se quittaient à la fin du WE, elle pleurait toute la nuit, son chagrin de ne pas être mère ravivé.

C'était à tel point qu'Edward avait appelé son frère pour lui dire que Bella et lui attendaient leur 3° enfant, mais que Bella ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Rose.

Emmett s'en était chargé et quand elle avait revu Bella, qui entamait déjà son 4° mois de grossesse, Rosalie avait même réussi à la féliciter.

Mais le plus difficile à vivre avait été quand Alice était tombé enceinte accidentellement alors que leur premier enfant n'avait que 13 mois.

Rose avait maudit le destin, qui l'empêchait d'être mère alors que Alice, dont la santé était pourtant fragile enchaînait deux grossesses sans aucun problème.

Rosalie était la marraine de Jacob, le fils aîné d'Edward et Bella, et de Leah, la fille de Jasper et Alice.

Ces derniers attendaient une deuxième fille pour l'été.

Edward et Bella avaient un deuxième fils, Seth, et leur 3° enfant était attendu pour le printemps.

Rosalie se réjouissait sincèrement pour eux.

Elle était heureuse à l'idée d'adopter un enfant.

Vraiment.

Mais l'idée de ne jamais porter la vie dans son corps la rendait terriblement malheureuse. C'était un grand deuil à faire, ainsi que Carlisle, le père d'Emmett, le lui avait expliqué.

Emmett, fidèle à sa promesse, ne quitta pas d'un pas Rosalie durant toutes les démarches pour la FIV, et toucha du doigt à quel point c'était long, et pénible.

Le jour où on lui implanta l'embryon, presque 3 mois après l'anniversaire d'Emmett durant lequel il lui avait demandé cette dernière FIV, Rosalie rentra chez elle, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Elle devait se reposer et elle fila se coucher, refusant même d'adresser la parole à son mari, qui se fit chauffer de la pizza en soupirant.

Le lendemain pourtant, il reçu un appel hystérique de sa femme.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, et réussit à faire taire les gamins de 4° qui jouaient au basket autour de lui et fini par comprendre :

« Un petit garçon ! Oh Emmett ! Ils nous proposent un bébé ! Un petit mexicain de 14 mois ! Viens ! Viens s'il te plait ! »

Pour la première fois, les élèves de la 4° B se turent tous un long moment : ils voyaient leur prof de sport pleurer et n'en revenaient pas.

Emmett confia la classe à un surveillant et rentra chez lui.

En effet, l'agence d'adoption leur avait envoyé un courrier, et leur proposait d'adopter un petit Pablo, âgé de 14 mois.

Emmett du s'asseoir en découvrant la photo du petit bonhomme. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des joues rondes.

Rosalie pleurait, mais de joie, pour une fois.

Ils firent leurs bagages immédiatement, bien que leur départ ne fut prévu qu'à la fin de la semaine, et ne dormirent pas de la nuit.

Comme au début de leur mariage, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps sans que l'idée de faire un bébé ne s'immisce entre eux.

Leur famille était terriblement heureuse pour eux.

Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain à faire le tour de tout le monde pour montrer la photo de Pablo.

Tous deux aimaient beaucoup ce prénom et avaient décidé de ne pas en changer.

Esmée leur donna une chaîne en or avec la médaille d'un angelot souriant et Carlisle, en plein mois d'avril, avait réussi à dégotter une chaussette de Noël à accrocher pour Pablo à coté de celle de ses cousins et cousines.

Alice avait fait les magasins pour son neveu mais le cadeau qui les toucha le plus vint du petit Jacob.

Ce dernier était l'aîné des petits enfants Cullen, et il était âgé de 4 ans.

Il comprit parfaitement que son oncle et sa tante allaient adopter un petit garçon « dans un pays ou hélas il y a des parents si pauvres qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs enfants et alors ce sont d'autres parents qui les adoptent ».

Il fila dans sa chambre, et gravement, tendit à Rosalie son doudou, qui était un lapin en peluche.

Tout le monde le dévisagea :

« C'est pour Pablo ! Il a pas de jouets alors je lui donne mon Pinpin ! »

Les adultes retinrent leurs larmes à grand peine, et Rosalie n'y arriva pas.

Pinpin fut placé sur le sommet de la valise prévue pour Pablo, déjà pleine à craquer de vêtements achetés par Alice, et bien entendu Rosalie elle-même.

Emmett tenta de négocier, mais Rose se montra ferme : non ils n'avaient VRAIMENT pas la place de prendre une batte de baseball dans la valise. Elle accepta seulement la balle !

Ils se posèrent à Mexico le vendredi et se rongèrent les ongles toute la nuit.

Enfin, le samedi en fin de matinée, ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat ou leur fils avait vécu ses 14 premiers mois.

Le bébé leur fut présenté dans une pièce à part, aménagée pour la circonstance.

Il arriva dans les bras d'une éducatrice, et Rosalie lui sourit.

Il la regarda avec attention, visiblement surpris par la blondeur de la jeune femme.

Emmett le prit dans ses bras le premier : il était brun et le bébé était moins déstabilisé.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il tendit les bras à Rosalie qui le serra contre elle en souriant.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et y resta un moment, très calme.

Puis il releva la tête, regarda Rosalie droit dans les yeux et dit, d'une voix forte :

« Mama ! »

Rosalie, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, approuva :

« Oui ! Je suis ta maman ! »

Pablo prit alors un air coquin et se dressa debout sur les genoux de sa mère.

Il avait comprit.

L'éducatrice les renseigna sur les habitudes de Pablo, qui était d'après elle un enfant vif et éveillé. Il mangeait très bien et dormait bien mais se levait tôt le matin.

Ils ramenèrent le bébé triomphalement à l'hôtel et Emmett fut surpris et heureux de voir que Rosalie, dès le premier instant s'en occupa avec naturel et efficacité.

Elle n'eu aucun souci avec les couches ou le bain.

Emmett, par contre, mettait un bon quart d'heure pour changer une couche.

Ca aurait été plus rapide, comme le lui fit remarquer sa femme, s'il ne s'était pas amusé à courser Pablo sur tout le lit avant de lui mettre une couche propre.

Le retour à Forks fut tout simplement triomphal.

Pablo fit craquer sa famille, comme il l'avait fait pour ses parents.

Il ne marchait pas encore, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire dès son arrivée le tour de toute la maison à 4 pattes, de dévaster toutes les plantes, de sortir toutes les casseroles des placards, de balancer Pinpin dans la cuvette des toilettes et de terroriser le chat.

Le premier WE en famille fut l'accomplissement d'un rêve pour Rosalie.

Enfin, elle aussi avait un enfant, à admirer, à gronder, à aimer, tout simplement.

La petite Leah, âgée de 19 mois, s'allia avec Pablo pour les bêtises, et la famille Cullen se quitta en concluant que ces deux là étaient au moins en partie responsable du tsunami japonais… !

Un mois s'écoula dans l'allégresse.

Pablo les occupait sans cesse, mais Emmett était fou de joie de retrouver sa femme.

Bien que cette dernière n'ait plus une minute à lui accorder, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Quand Rosalie l'appela, un mois quasiment jour pour jour après l'arrivée de Pablo dans leur vie, Emmett était à nouveau en cours avec la classe de 4° B.

Comme Pablo était sur le point de faire ses premiers pas quand il était parti, il pensa qu'elle allait lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

« Ca y est, il marche ? »

Mais, au bout du fil, Rose pleurait.

« Oui oui, il marche ! Mais…Oh Emmett ! Tu sais, la FIV ? »

« Oui ? »

« CA A MARCHE ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Je reviens du laboratoire ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! »

Et la classe de 4°B eut à nouveau le privilège de voir leur prof de sport pleurer…

La jeune Elizabeth risqua une question :

« M'sieur ? Votre femme et vous, vous allez encore adopter un bébé ? »

Emmett fit signe que non :

« Ce coup-ci on est enceinte ! »

Comme ils n'avaient rien dit à leur famille, à propos de la dernière FIV, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Tout le monde était ravi, et Carlisle revit son stock de chaussettes de Noël à la hausse une fois de plus.

Le bébé était annoncé pour janvier, donc Pablo et son petit frère ou sa petite sœur n'allaient avoir que 23 mois de différence. Argh !

Rosalie, qui avait cessé de travailler à l'arrivée de Pablo, prolongea son congé parental en congé maternité.

Elle travaillait chez un concessionnaire Mercedes en tant que vendeuse de voitures de luxe, et son patron, apprenant sa grossesse, lui fit cadeau d'un autre siège auto.

Rosalie passa 9 mois à couver, et à pouponner Pablo.

Elle était fatiguée, mais ne rencontra pas de soucis particuliers.

Fin mai, Bella accoucha de sa fille, une petite Emily, et pour la première fois, Rose ne connut que de la joie en allant les voir à la maternité.

En août, ce fut au tour d'Alice de donner naissance à sa deuxième fille, que Jasper et elle prénommèrent Charlotte.

A nouveau, Rose ne connut que du bonheur lors de cette naissance.

En secret, Rose espérait avoir une petite fille, mais, lorsqu'ils découvrirent un petit garçon lors de l'échographie du 5° mois, elle n'eut pas un seul regret. Au contraire, la pensée que Pablo et le bébé allaient être complices les remplissait de joie.

Sam naquit le jour de l'anniversaire d'Emmett, le 23 janvier.

La veille Rosalie avait perdu les eaux et s'était rendue à la maternité, accompagnée par un Emmett tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Mais la dilatation du col stagnait, et à 7h00 du matin, Rosalie fut amenée au bloc opératoire pour subir une césarienne.

Cela gâchait son bonheur, elle aurait tant voulu accoucher naturellement.

Mais Emmett, que Carlisle avait fait admettre au bloc opératoire avec sa femme, la rassura doucement :

« Bah…Dis toi que le bébé arrive par les voies surnaturelles à la place des voies naturelles ! Déjà qu'il débarque le jour de mon anniversaire, je sens que ça va être un comique celui-là ! »

Rosalie fut prise de fou rire et quand elle vit son bébé lui être présenté par-dessus le champ opératoire, elle se concentra sur lui, et sur leur bonheur.

Emmett était bien entendu ravi, mais légèrement débordé.

Rose avait subi une césarienne et avait du mal à se mobiliser, en outre Sam la mobilisait en permanence, ne serait-ce que pour l'allaitement.

Pablo, qui n'avait pas encore deux ans était perturbé par l'arrivée de son petit frère et passait son temps à ôter ses couches et à faire pipi partout.

Mais ils survécurent.

Sam était blond comme sa mère, et les photos des deux frères étaient toujours belles et très drôles.

Quand l'été arriva, ils soufflèrent un peu.

Sam avait 6 mois, il était sevré depuis quelques jours et faisait enfin ses nuits, et Pablo avait surmonté sa jalousie.

Ils partirent en vacances tous les quatre en Californie et adorèrent leur séjour d'un bout à l'autre : tout le monde s'extasiait sur leur progéniture, et Rosalie, enfin remise de sa césarienne, retrouva l'envie de faire l'amour.

Ils se lâchèrent comme rarement durant ces vacances, conscients de revivre une lune de miel, avec deux enfants.

En septembre, Rosalie reprit le travail.

Elle n'en avait pas envie et son corps le lui manifesta vivement.

Elle tomba malade, sans l'être réellement toutefois.

Elle souffrait de douleurs au dos, de nausées, parfois de vomissements et surtout d'une grande fatigue.

Elle cacha ses symptômes à Emmett qui l'aurait envoyée dare dare consulter, hors elle était persuadée que ça allait passer.

Mais ça ne passa pas.

Rose, cependant, attendit le mois d'octobre avant de se décider à consulter un médecin.

Elle avait très peur d'avoir une maladie grave, et était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas voir ses fils grandir.

Elle vit sa généraliste, qui lui posa un certain nombre de questions.

Comme Rose, depuis peu, avait des douleurs au bas ventre, elle lui fit un examen gynécologique et ne le commenta pas.

Quand Rosalie, une fois rhabillée, reprit place en face d'elle, la jeune femme lui sourit :

« A quand remonte vos dernières règles ? »

« Ouh là ! J'ai allaité mon fils jusqu'au mois de juin, et depuis, je n'ai pas encore eu mon retour de couches ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit :

« Vous n'êtes pas prête de l'avoir ! »

Rosalie sentit l'air lui manquer :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? C'est grave ? »

« Rien dont on ne guérisse en quelques mois…Madame Cullen…Vous êtes enceinte de 3 mois ! »

Rosalie remercia, paya, remonta dans sa voiture, mit le contact, puis posa sa tête sur ses avants bras et éclata en sanglots.

Elle avait prié pour tomber enceinte naturellement durant des années sans que ça se produise jamais et là…Ca arrivait, et ça n'était pas le bon moment du tout !

Elle alla prendre ses fils chez la nounou et rentra chez elle, secouée.

Quand Emmett arriva, elle lui sauta dessus :

« Emmett…Je suis enceinte ! »

Il sourit en coin et fit semblant de chercher autour de lui :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

« Non, c'est juste que la 4° B me manque ! En principe quand j'apprends ce genre de nouvelles, ils ne sont pas bien loin ! Rose…Je me doutais que tu étais enceinte ! Et tu n'as pas voulu prendre une contraception après la naissance de Sam je te rappelle ! »

« Mais…Je suis stérile ! Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'une contraception ! »

« La preuve que tu ne l'es pas mon amour ! »

Rosalie mit plusieurs jours à réaliser.

Elle fut reçue en urgence par son gynécologue, qui passa la consultation à rire, tandis qu'Emmett gérait les garçons dans la salle d'attente…

« Eh bien Mme Cullen, vous êtes l'exemple vivant d'une stérilité psychologique ! »

Il lui fit une échographie, à laquelle Emmett, un fils sous chaque bras, assista.

Dès qu'elle aperçut leur bébé sur l'écran, Rosalie en tomba bien entendu amoureuse.

Elle arrêta à nouveau de travailler, cette fois son patron, riant nerveusement, leur fit un très bon prix sur un break familial.

La famille Cullen était morte de rire de cette nouvelle grossesse, et Rosalie et Emmett se firent chambrer par Edward et Jasper.

Ils ne voulurent pas connaître le sexe, cette fois-là.

Rosalie pensait à un 3° garçon, et elle en était ravie.

Elle perdit les eaux mi avril et Emmett râla quand elle le réveilla dans un lit trempé : ça se passait toujours la nuit !

Une césarienne était prévue deux jours plus tard mais bien entendu ils se précipitèrent à la maternité, après être passé déposer Pablo, à présent âgé de 3 ans, et Sam, 15 mois, chez Esmée et Carlisle.

On fit installer Rosalie dans une chambre à leur arrivée à 5h00 du matin et on lui dit que son gynécologue la césariserait vers 9h00.

Les contractions s'enchaînaient et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les gérer.

A 9 heures 10 on était pas encore venu la chercher et Emmett sonna, angoissé de la voir souffrir autant.

La sage femme l'examina et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot, laissant Emmett fou d'angoisse. Rose, elle souffrait trop pour raisonner.

Le gynécologue arriva en personne et examina à son tour la jeune femme.

« Bon. Vous êtes dilatée à 9 ! On va en salle de naissance ! »

« Pardon ? »

S'exclama Rose, entre deux contractions.

« Le bébé arrive ! »

« Mais je devais avoir une césari-AAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Visiblement, ce ne sera pas le cas ! »

Le médecin et la sage femme roulèrent le lit jusqu'à l'ascenseur tandis que Rose mordait à présent sans vergogne le bras de son mari…

A peine installée sur la table d'accouchement, Rosalie fut encouragée à pousser, mais elle n'avait nul besoin qu'on l'y engage : l'envie de pousser était si forte qu'il était impossible d'y résister !

En 3 ou 4 poussées le miracle eu lieu et le bébé naquit facilement, sous les yeux d'un Emmett plus mort que vif (plus tard, il devait confier à son père qu'il trouvait la césarienne beaucoup plus simple à gérer pour les papas !)

La première chose que ses parents remarquèrent, c'est que ce bébé là était d'un roux vif !

Et la deuxième chose fut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille…

Emmett étant toujours à moitié évanoui, Rosalie en profita pour choisir le prénom, qui s'imposait, il est vrai.

Et la petite fille reçut le prénom de Victoria.


End file.
